


Misfits

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kayfabe Compliant, Other, kinda dark and sad, m/m Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: The Social Outcasts were just a bunch of misfits who tried to protect each other.





	Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in December 2015 / January 2016.

Heath went back to the locker room to get his bag. He was still a bit angry that Cole had ended his interview before he could say everything he'd wanted to. But he was sure he would get another chance soon.

While he grabbed his bag, he suddenly heard a noise from the showers. _Strange..._ He'd thought he was the last one here. So who was that? It sounded like... crying? Heath dropped his bag and looked around the corner. One of the showers was still running, and someone was sitting under it, crying. Heath walked to him, not caring that his shoes got all wet, and turned off the tap. The person looked up at him. It was Adam Rose, looking like a picture of misery.

Heath had heard the rumors, but he hadn't believed them. They said some of the bigger guys handed Adam around like a piece of meat. He could see bruises on Adam's thighs that looked like fingerprints. This was definitely against his will.

Heath crouched down next to him. He wanted to reach out, stroke his arm, show his sympathy. But he was afraid he would go too far. What if the last thing Adam wanted right now was to be touched by another man?

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked clumsily. "Are you hurt? I'll get a doctor. Wait a moment."

Heath wanted to get up, but Adam grabbed his arm and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You're hurt, aren't you?"

"Why do you care? I'm just a slut."

Heath winced. It sounded so hard. "You're not. You didn't want this, did you?"

Adam hugged his knees. "They think, just because of my past, they can do with me whatever they want to. But everything with the Rosebuds was always consensual. We never forced anyone to anything."

"I know..." Heath wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't imagine what kind of pain Adam went through. Sure, the other guys always made fun of him. But for some reason they never touched him. Maybe they thought he wasn't even worth it, just _trailer park trash..._ "Have you talked to anyone?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Vince or Steph?"

"Then what? They'll fire me. I'm a nobody. They are superstars. No one cares about us, Heath."

At that moment Heath knew he had to do something. "I care," he said.

 

* * *

 

There were similar rumors about Bo Dallas. The guys used him as a punching bag because they knew he was too nice to complain about it. Everyone could see his bruises and black eyes, but no one did anything about it. They ignored it or said _it had been an accident._

Heath decided to protect him, too. So by now they were three people. However, they also needed a strong guy, someone they could trust. Their choice fell on Curtis Axel, and he was willing to fight for them.

Very soon they had the opportunity to introduce their new group to the WWE Universe. But they also stuck together backstage, and no one messed with them anymore. When they went to the hotel after RAW, Heath said he wanted to share a room with Adam. Bo seemed to be the most fragile one of them, and Curtis was the right guy to take care of him.

Later that day, when it was bedtime, Heath was still so excited about everything, he barely noticed that Adam climbed into his bed. He _did_ notice, though, when Adam came closer and started to fiddle with Heath's pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shocked. "I'm married!"

Adam laughed bitterly. "That has never stopped anyone."

"I'm not like them!" Heath said sharply.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want to make you feel good," his friend explained.

Heath sighed. "Remember, we did all of that so that you _don't_ have to do this anymore."

Adam looked at him, so lost, so lonely. Heath felt bad. So he opened his arms and smiled. "But we can cuddle a bit if you want."

The older man hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Heathy baby. For everything."

 


End file.
